Job Interviews
by kaihil lover
Summary: The bladers try their luck at job interviews. Crack-ish
1. Emily York

**_Job Interviews_**

**_Chapter 1: Emily York_**

Boris smiled as he looked at the résumé of Emily York, her credentials were quite impressive. Emily was sitting with her eyebrows furrowed, waiting for the verdict.

"Well your records are very impressive, Miss York," Boris said still looking at the file through his goggles.

Emily gave a proud smile. _Of course, _she said in her mind.

"Well, I guess that's about it. We'll inform you if you get the position." Boris said with a smile placing the file on the table. "You may leave."

"Excuse me," Emily said her voice showing traces of annoyance.

"Your interview went well, if you get the job, we'll contact you." Boris tried to make himself clear.

"You mean to tell me, that with my credentials," She paused, and picked up her file and waved it in front of Boris's face. "These credentials, I still don't get the job!"

"Miss. York," Boris began, trying to loosen the coat of his purple suit. "There are other candi-"

"You mean to tell me!" Emily screeched getting up, "That I wasted my day, coming here for this interview for you to tell me, that despite my awe striking records, you're still not hiring me.

Boris loosened his red silk tie which matched his goggles. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word.

"You have to give me this job!" Emily's voice was a growl. She slammed her fists on the table. "I deserve this job more than anyone, I will get this job!"

"Miss. York, if you don't exit right now, I'll be calling security." Boris finally managed to finish a sentence.

"Oh no," Emily slammed her hands on the table again, and then grabbed Boris by the tie. "I don't want to have my record marred by the fact that I didn't get a job on the first place I applied too. I don't leave this place, not until I get an appointment letter! You don't ruin my perfect record."

Oh, this girl was beginning to scare Boris. "Fine," Boris shouted in resignation. "You get the job."

"Yes," Emily pumped her fist in the air.

"Can you please let go of my tie?" Boris asked.

Emily let go of it, and said with the brightest of smiles, "I'll be outside waiting for my appointment letter."

She walked out the door with a new spring in her step and none of the aura of darkness that previously radiated from her. Boris laid his head in his hands for a while and then begin to switch on his laptop to type the appointment letter.

* * *

**AN: My first attempt at something not even slightly KaiHil. I hope everyone liked this attempt at comedy from me. :)**

**Please review.**

**11:50 p.m. 26th April, 2011.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I, tragically, own nothing. :C**


	2. Kai Hiwatari

**_Chapter 2: Kai Hiwatari_**

Voltaire refused to hire him. This was beyond toleration, what nerve of the man; yeah sure he owned the company, but not hiring his own grandson, the one who ran the company when he was in jail, outrageous. Kai's thoughts revolved around these aspects as he went inside the office for his job interview.

Kai halted in his steps when he saw that the man in front of him waiting to interview him was none other than, Boris Balcov. Oh boy.

"Mr. Hiwatari," Boris said with a straight face. "Have a seat."

"First," Kai said sitting down on the chair. "I would like to see your resume to see if you, Mr. Personnel Executive are actually qualified to interview me."

"Excuse me?" Boris said asked raising eye brows.

"Well, I did my high school from Whitney Prep one of the best high schools in Russia, trained relentlessly in Balcov abbey, graduated from the best college and university in Japan. I have experience in running an international company. I don't think you're fit to take this interview." Kai finished in a matter of fact way.

Boris blinked and his mouth widened a bit. "Wait just a second here, Mr. Hiwa-"

"Résumé please," Kai asked extending his hand forward.

Seriously, when he was in the world domination this boy had to act like he owned him, now when he was his could-be future boss, he still acted like he owned him. Was he ever going to get any self respect?

"I'm afraid I can't work here," Kai said getting up from his chair. "This organization, it doesn't work for me; if people like you are here; and won't even show me your résumé, I am leaving."

"What?" Boris said moving his hands helplessly in the air.

"I am sorry Balcov, but this company, it's not good enough for me." Kai said getting up from his chair. "Hope you can find someone."

Boris looked in astonishment as Kai grabbed his file from the table, adjusted his scarf, and walked out of the room.

"How many more candidates do I have to interview?" Boris asked himself helplessly.

* * *

**AN: I had the second chapter written, so I thought of just putting it up at hand too. Hope this was likable.**

**Please review. ^-^**

**11:55 p.m. 26th April, 2012**

**Disclaimer: I honestly own nothing. **


	3. Kenny Chief

**_Chapter 3: Kenny (Chief)_**

Kenny's head swung back and forth as he sat on a chair, waiting, waiting and waiting for his interviewer to call him. He was heavy eyed, looking at his surroundings, trying to take them in, but they kept appearing as doubles.

Kenny had been up almost the whole of the previous three nights preparing for this day. He'd barely gotten an hour's sleep before the alarm went off, and he had to get up to get ready; this was his first time applying for a job and he was beyond scared, and wanted to be well prepared. He had searched the internet for pointers and tips, revised all the material he studied in college, this was bound to go well, well, Kenny hoped.

He'd been beyond excited for this day, but now he wanted to just get it over with so he could sleep.

A secretary came and told him to go inside. He knocked and entered the room, wished the interviewer a good afternoon, but as made his way to the seat his mind blanked and he dozed off for two seconds standing in the middle of the room. The moment he woke up, he looked here and there; he couldn't believe he just nodded off like that. He eeped in his mind and took a seat.

After the first few questions Kenny was freaking out, he kept dozing off and he just couldn't control it. He didn't hear the third question; heard the fourth, dozed off, then forgot what us it was, when he got up, he got up due to his head bobbling in mid air, then he had to ask the interviewer to repeat what he had inquired; he yawned thrice while telling about his achievements. He had a very confirmed suspicion that the interviewer had noticed him blanking out. This was turning out to be a mess.

The interviewer looked familiar to Kenny, but he couldn't put a finger on why so, the goggles, the purple out fit, purple hair, it all seemed very familiar, but his mind was too clogged up with years of study notes he revised, he couldn't pin point who he was.

"Mr. Kenny, why do you believe this organization should hire you?" Boris asked, then looked closely at the papers in front of him for the third time, there seemed to be no second name there.

There was no response from Kenny who was completely, in slumber land.

"Mr. Kenny?" Boris said not looking up.

No response again.

Boris looked up to see Kenny's head falling from side to side and him sleeping, not so peacefully.

"Mr. Kenny," Boris said in a loudly, in a very exasperated voice, closing the file in front of him with much more force than was necessary.

Kenny gasped and woke up. "What? Where am I? _Dizzy_! Is it time for another battle? Ray's up next?"

"Kenny," Boris said in an oddly comforting, yet scary voice. "Do you need to take a nap?"

Kenny's mind had finally snapped, there was no way it could take _any_ more pressure. He knew that there was no way he was getting this job, so he decided, what the hell, better to do the easy thing.

Kenny stretched his arms and then began taking off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Boris asked in an outraged tone.

"I'm not getting the job, might as well get some sleep," Kenny said in a drowsy voice, he was sure he was going to get a panic when he would wake and be back in his senses but for now, he took off his socks, put his legs up and crossed them.

"Night-y night," He said smiling at Boris; he then put his head down on the table and went out light a light the second he closed his eyes.

"Ugh," Boris growled pulling his purple hair. What was the meaning of this, did he not command any respect; the candidate fell asleep on his paper, his paper work! This new job was not working out for him. Boris could not have felt more depressed, he decided, the best thing to do would be to take a nap and forget about this whole interview. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his collar button, laid his head back on his seat and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Well, here's another chapter. Hope everyone liked it. I expect this to happen to me in exams, it did, once, when I fell asleep during my religion paper for ten minutes back in 8th grade. *shudders***

**Thank you to _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_ and _Aquila Tempestas_ for reviewing both the previous chapters. _Moonlight Serenity_ and _Ms. Controversy_ for reviewing chapter 2. :D You guys are awesome.**

**02:10 a.m. 30th April, 2012. **


	4. Ian Papov

_**Chapter 4: Ian Papov**_

Boris Balkov looked at his watch with narrowed eyes; his next candidate was late for the interview. _Tut-tut-tut_, he thought with distaste, _No punctuality, not even on the first meeting._

He was already dissatisfied with the candidate to come, and was thoroughly convinced in his mind that there would be no chance of him hiring this person, unless they presented a very, _very_ strong point in their favor.

Boris was beginning to straighten his silk tie, when the door was opened with needless harshness, and a short young man entered the room. His walk, as he made his way towards the table was very non professional, it was as if he was walking in a park; his hair was a mess and had clearly not been combed in ages, the goggles on his head coated were with dust; he wore not a suit, but a jumpsuit type outfit which was tattered and ragged; he had a mischievous twinkle in his magenta eyes and a smirk on his lips; he looked more like con artist/ beggar than a job applicant.

By the young man's appearance, Boris was definitely caught off guard; he opened the file in front of him, and read out the name.

"Ian Papov?" he stuttered.

Ian didn't answer, but proceeded to sit down, keeping his feet on the table. He looked at the purple haired executive square in the eyes with an unshakable confidence and the same twinkle.

"Hey-a, Boris, long time no see," Ian's voice was quite cheerful.

Apprehension was clear on Boris's face as he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be surprised," Ian mused.

Boris did not respond; he wasn't even apprehended by Ian's feet being on the table and on his papers.

"How about we start with this interview?" The huge nosed, former blader, asked flatly.

"Uh, yes," he said in a distracted voice. He looked down at the open file under his nose; the young man had not started, much less passed, even high school, there was no mention either of _what_ he'd been doing for the past ten years.

"You are not-" Boris was about to speak, but he was cut off, yet again; he wasn't even shocked this time.

"A graduate? Ah, but you forget why," Ian stated with a smile, "I have no educational records for the past ten years or for that matter, any education at all in the last ten years."

Boris furrowed his eyebrows at which Ian responded.

"I've been trapped in some Balkov Abbey type place for the past ten years! You had me kidnapped and put there after the world championships so that you'd have at least one of your soldiers under your control. But-" Ian stopped and took a deep breath. "But you forgot all about me when you started your little BEGA scheme and when that failed you decided to get a respectable job and still didn't remember me, trapped in that rat-hole in Russia."

Boris gulped in fear and loosened his tie; if this information got out, it could be the end of the respectable career he had established for himsel

"You want me to keep quiet?" Ian asked with a cocky grin.

Boris just narrowed his eyes and wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"All you have to do is type out for me an employment letter." Ian drawled lacing and unlacing his fingers.

At this the former abbey owner rubbed his temples and looked down at the file; he was reading the little detail that was on there as Ian tapped his foot on the table.

"Fine," he growled, slamming the file shut. "You'll get your employment letter."

Ian put his feet down and stood up, he extended his hand for his former teacher to shake, but when Boris just glared at it and didn't respond Ian drew it back.

"Always a pleasure dealing with you," Ian said grinning. He turned around and made his way towards the boor. Boris took off his tie and threw it into the bin; he continued to hold his head in his hands in defeat and frustration. This year's employments of new recruits were going_ no where._

* * *

**AN: Apologies for the later update, but college admissions and my sister ruining my mood everyday, prevented me from publishing anything this month. But to make up for the lack of updates this month, I'll be publishing twelve - including this - chapters, one of which will be the last chapter of my two shot, which, hehe, should have been put up, eh, ten months ago, sorry about that, on the same note, one of these twelve updates will be another chapter for this story, which I'll put up probably somewhere towards the end of today. Although I couldn't write a word in the first three weeks of May, I spent most last week, doing nothing, but writing. Hope you people enjoy the fruit of my efforts.**

**Thank you to _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai, tragedymaster01, Nazrita Rangerapprentice _for reviewing chapter 3; Dead-by-n0w and Wouldn't you like 2 know for reviewing chapters 1, 2 and 3; and cOOlzanimeaDDict for reviewing chapters 1 and 3.**

**R and R, please. ^.^**

**Flames will be used to burn my admission test preparation notes, wait, they belong to tyhiltwilover, I can't burn them, I have to return those to her, damn!- don't flame people, I'm sure tyhiltwilover doesn't want her notes burnt.**

**~KaiHil Lover**

**00:05 a.m., 29th May, 2012.**


	5. Max Tate

_**Chapter 5: Max Tate**_

The door of Boris's office was opened without a knock and a high pitched "Hi!" was heard. He chocked on his water, startled at the sudden interruption, and looked up to a see a young blond in a suit.

Before he could utter a word, the blond walked up to the table and extended his hand for him to shake. Boris blinked a couple of times before shaking the young man's hand.

Looking at his wrist watch, he saw that the candidate was fifteen minutes before time; before he could inform the candidate of his blunder, the candidate himself spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Max Tate," he said with a grin. "I know I'm here early, but I thought that it's better to be here early than late, of course I could have waited so I'd have been on time, but I was too excited to wait, this is my first interview, but you can probably tell. I am so excited!"

Max was energized beyond all beliefs; he wanted to make the best impression. He took out from his file all his certificates and mark sheets he had gotten through out his life.

Boris could only blink at Max, and before he could summon up the thought to say a single word, the blond haired boy went on his rant again.

"These are all my documents; I've taken the liberty of bringing every certificate. See, see, see!" he grinned and pointed at the papers he had put the table.

"Ah," The former world domination seeker said pointedly, looking down at the papers, not sure of what to further say. "These are a lot of documents."

"Oh yes," Max affirmed in a serious voice. "They are all in chronological order, starting from first grade."

Boris picked up the first few papers from the top of the stack and looked at them, his eye brows furrowed.

"Ooh," Max said when he picked up a page which had a huge smiley face stamp on it. "This is from first grade; I got a certificate for being the most spirited kid in class."

He skipped through the papers in the start only glancing over them, and Max kept staring at him with intent eyes, gripping his hands and rocking back in forth in the chair; when he reached towards the end, when the high school and college documents started showing up, he started paying attention to them.

Finally he finished the one foot stack of papers; the credentials were good, the boy was not just bright natured, but had a bright mind too. Compared to the other candidates Max's flaws didn't seem that bad, his enthusiasm couldn't create much too damage. He was pondering over the pros and cons of Max Tate, while Max Tate was almost at the edge of his chair in anticipation.

"Well," he said leaning back on his chair; Max fell off his own in surprise, he picked himself up quickly, "Yes," He stuttered straightening his tie, it was choking him; he couldn't understand how Kai could take having a scarf around his neck all the time.

Boris further asked Max a few questions related to his qualification, his general interests. He was not disappointed by the answers, though he could barely understand them, with how fast Max spoke them.

Deciding to spare Max before he wet himself. "This went rather well," Boris said in an impressed voice getting up from his chair. "We'll inform you if you get the job or not in a few days."

Max ended up coughing in shock; he stood up from his chair and rushing over to Boris enveloped him in a huge bear hug. "Thank you," he yelled at the top of his voice.

Boris could do nothing, but blink and shake his head helplessly till Max decided to let go of him five minutes later. He sat back down on his chair, breathing in relief.

Max, who was ecstatic with joy, skipped out of the office pumping his fist in the air before closing the door, the biggest grin ever, on his face.

* * *

**AN: Like I promised, another chapter, half hour before the day is to end. ^_^ Hope everyone liked it. xD**

**PS: I put up another chapter of this fic, a few hours ago, don't forget to check that out, this was an almost double update.**

**Dead-by-n0w, I hope there was no mela of Boris, this time. I tried to get rid of the pronouns and nouns as much as possible. lol**

**Please review. =D**

**29th May, 2012, 11:10 p.m.**


	6. Johnny McGregor

_**Johnny McGregor**_

"Hmm," Boris narrowed his eyes, looking into the mirror. He was holding his tie in one hand and running a finger along his jaw with the other, deep in thought and concentration; he then whispered, "Red tie or purple tie, which looks better? Hmm?" Raising the tie little high into the air, he looked at it with narrowed eye, scrutinizing it with the eye of not only an evil genius, but also a fashion genius.

"Ahem," there was an implied cough and Boris wearily turned his glance away from the mirror, to look down, to see a hobo sitting with his arms folded.

"Yes, you're a knight," Boris gave a forced grin, "You're from the royal family of Scotland! I heard it all. Though, I didn't hear a single thing about your education, your experience, or anything mildly related tothis job!"

Johnny chose to ignore his interviewer's words and his fatigued gaze, and instead, "I could own you if I want to –" he reminded him in a steely and knowing voice.

"Then why," Boris pleaded, his eyes weary, "are you here at my office, forcing this interview upon the two of us?"

Tapping his fingers for a while on the briefcase on his lap, Johnny leaned forward towards the table.

"To prove to myself that I can get the job! My other teammates have applied here, and I will get a job before them! I _am_ better than them!" He finished rudely, a maniacal grin in his eyes and his voice several octaves higher than when he started.

Boris groaned and slumped into his cushioned was right, he does want to show up everyone! Spying on Kai and the Blitzkrieg boys at the time of the Russian world champs, he'd heard his boss's grandson say it; he didn't give it much thought but now that he had the gladiator of Glasgow in front of him, it was hard not to notice it.

Out of the blue, Johnny opened the briefcase in his lap to reveal an encased chess board with magnetic pieces; with unnecessary force he placed the brief case on the table and looked up at Boris with a smirk. Boris blinked at the chess board in front of him.

"I need to know if you're worthy enough to be my employer." The Scotsman said simply.

I didn't even tell him I was hiring him, I'm not hiring him-! Ah, one game of chess won't hurt, been ages since I last played back with Voltaire.

He grunted, "Fine."

"You win, you get to hire me, your conditions –" Johnny paused to smirk. "I win, I get hired, but I do not have to work."

"You're gonna resign both ways aren't you?" Boris asked suspiciously.

The red-head snorted.

"You expect me to work at this dump?" he narrowed his eyes, "I just need to beat my boss at chess."

.

"I lost," Johnny growled in outrage as he watched the purple-haired man in front of him smirk; it took all his strength not to knock off the pieces of the custom-made chess board there and then.

"I am not hiring you," The winner smirked at the redhead, adjusting his tie again. "I never agreed to hire you."

Johnny's eye twitched and he repeated, his voice slightly at the edge of hysteria from his recent loss, "If I want I could by this company and you –"

Boris groaned and cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll type up the appointment letter." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Not that I should expect you to show up?"

"Affirmative," The red-head responded begrudgingly, he wasn't taking his loss very well; him, losing to a commoner, oh, the disgrace!

After a few minutes of moping, he shut off his brief case, making a _hmph _sound and exited the room, nose held high in indignation as Boris watched him wearily.

* * *

**Feel free to smite me for my laziness. I wrote this more than half a month ago and I'm publishing it now. -_- Oh well, enjoy the _Majestic-ness_. I was gonna do Robert, but when I opened a few season one episodes to check out how the Majestics acted, I got intrigued by Johnny. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed. A happy weekend to all the people in the dead fandom I write for. Love you all! Would love you all even more if the Beyblade fandom got a bit more _alive__! _Seriously, the publish/ update/ reading/ review rate has tremendously gone down since January. *sigh***

**Thank you to _Aquila Tempestas_ for reviewing chapters 3, 4 and 5. _Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_ and _Dead-bY-n0w_ for reviewing both chapters 4 and 5. _some stuff_ for reviewing chapter 4. _Rangerapprentice_ and _Nazrita_ for reviewing chapter 5. And also thank you to the readers and favers and alert-ers. ^_**

**Anyways, r and r. **

**04:50 p.m. 24th June, 2012**


	7. Mystel

**_Chapter 7: Mystel_**

_Think like a sparrow move like a humming bird_, Letting out another grunt, the young man continued climbing up the wall of the tall skyscraper, clutching on to window sills, loose bricks and drainage pipes to keep his balance and to keep leaping forwards.

The first impression is the last impression that was the belief which led Mystel to decide to climb a thirty-floor building and enter the office – of the officer who was going be to interviewing him – through his window, instead of through the door, like a normal person.

Boris cringed as the curtains of his office swished open, and the brilliant rays of sunlight made their way through the red lenses of his goggles, hurting his eyes. Turning towards the window to find out who the culprit was, he saw a shadow at the window sill. The man blocking some of the bright morning light entering through the now-open window beamed at Boris, "Prepare to be dazzled."

The urge to groan was hard to control for Boris, he'd recognize that cocky grin anywhere. Boris had no doubt in his mind; this man at the window could be no one other than his ex-student. He sighed in resignation and nodded towards the newcomer.

"Mystel." He acknowledged in a rather sour voice.

"Hello Boris," The addressee smirked, leaping from the window sill to the top of the shelf near by. Within the next few seconds, he had jumped his way all over to a cabinet right in front of Boris's desk.

Boris sighed in annoyance; Mystel always was the human jackrabbit. He knew if he tried to catch the boy and get him to sit still, he'd be jumping from one place to another throughout his whole office, and the chances of Boris being able to catch him would probably be nil. It was better to remain perched at one place. Knowing him, he wouldn't miss a chance to show off.

"You actually finished your studies?" Boris asked wearily, looking at the young man seated on top of the cabinet in front of him.  
Mystel smirked. "Sure did." He added slyly with an arrogant little laugh, "And you and Garland thought that I wouldn't be able to."

Boris grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, before continuing in a suspicious voice.

"How did you?" Boris knew well enough that the Poseidon-wielder was inclined much towards being outdoors and physical exercise, and showing off – certainly in front of girls – using his inhuman acrobatic skills, rather than studying. It had never been the first of his priorities.

Why were all his former associations coming back to haunt him in the corporate world? Why couldn't these brats leave him alone now that he was out of the Beyblading scene?

"That's my little secret." The former BEGA-blader smiled boastfully.

Boris let out a low growl and glared at the young man in front of him from behind his goggles. His attitude – coupled with him being seated on a cabinet instead of a chair, with his feet dangling in mid air – was not boding well with Boris.

After going completely through his documents and asking him a few basic questions, Boris came terms with a very hard decision, he probably was going to hire Mystel. He might be a huge pain in the ass, but he was one of the best candidates he had seen: he had a good educational background, surprising, but still; he was confident, charismatic, hiring him wouldn't be all that bad. Boris would just have to deal with his cockiness, he couldn't let another good candidate go; God knew that he'd only been hiring crazy people since the day the interviews started.

Boris heaved a sigh. "We'll inform you if you're hired or not once all the interviews are over." He told Mystel in a mechanical voice, knowing the decision rested only with him, and he had already decided to hire his former student.

"Great." Mystel chirped jumping from top of the filing cabinet. "Well, it was good seeing you again, Boris." he said cheerfully giving the purpled-haired man a mock salute. "I'd better be heading off."

With those last words, he flashed his way towards the window and – sparing one last glance at Boris – he jumped all the way from the thirtieth floor.

Boris rolled his eyes and muttered, "Showoff." before going over to the window to close the curtains. No one showed him any respect, it was getting pretty disheartening. Damn these snotty bladers to the depths of hell.

* * *

**Thank you to _Dead-bY-n0w, nazrita, Siana69, Rangerapprentice_ and_ Aquila Tempestas _for reviewing the last chapter, and _Indigo Oblivion_ for reviewing all the previous chapters. xD**

**Hope everyone liked this. :) **

**For all those who are from my little corner of the globe, does anyone watch _Qudusi Sahab ki Bewa_? I enjoy it so much! xD**

**02:45 a.m. 25th July, 2012**


	8. Judy Tate

_**Chapter 8: Judy Tate**_

Eyes closed behind his signature red goggles, fingers interlaced with his face resting upon them, Boris Balcov peacefully slumbered in his office when he actually should be short listing the candidates that he had interviewed. A serene smile played on his lips. The past few days had been far too troublesome for the former world dominator's liking. He had to interview so many idiots, and so many of them were bladers making them even more of a nuisance, this rare moment of stolen peace was paradise.

Boris hadn't even bothered to check when he was going to have the next interview and who it was who he'd be interviewing; he was enjoying sneaking off a nap in his torturous work hours.

There was a gentle knock at the door, but it went unheard by the heavily sleeping man who despite directly facing the door was unknowing to the knocking, since well he was asleep. The sound of the door creaking open slightly disturbed his slumber, but he was still unaware of the blonde haired person who had just entered the room.

When the said person seated themselves in the chair in front of Boris, the purple haired man finally found himself – reluctantly – being ripped from unconsciousness. Blinking several times behind his goggles, he tried to adjust his blurred vision. When the haziness finally disappeared, the first thing, more like person, that his eyes landed on made Boris choke on plain air, all drowsiness got knocked out of him and he gripped the sides of his chair to regain control of his body.

"Judy Tate?" He sputtered out staring at the blond woman in front of him. There in all her blue suited glory was Judy Tate sitting in a seat in his office for apparently an interview for a _job_ working for him. He couldn't help, but think that there was something very deliciously wrong with this picture. Oh well, when life gives you lemons, it would be a colossal waste not to make lemonade.

"Boris," she acknowledged curtly.

She narrowed her eyes at the smirk that had made its way to her former enemy's face. Oh, someone up there indeed hated her for getting her son hired by this man. She was merely trying to get a job in this place so she could keep an eye on her precious Maxie. The nerve of him to get a job in a company that she clearly had no affiliations with! Wasn't it bad enough that he decided to stay in Japan and study there just because of those Bladebreakers; it was like he deliberately pulled stunts like this to irk her!

Yes, it was completely unclear to Judy Tate that Max was indeed a grown young man now, not a seven year old. Well, she was his mother and she was feeling mother-hen-ish for the moment so she'd make sure that Maxie was in a safe and sound age appropriate environment even if she had to get a job in the place he was going to work. She could quit after a while when she was sure that Max was safe.

Now if only Balcov would stop ogling at her.

The former BioVolt owner couldn't stop a crazed grin from making its way to his face. Judy, Judy Tate, the beauty of the Beyblade world was in his office asking for a job. Oh, if only she was applying to be his person secretary. Ah joy, his beautiful fantasies being harbored since years, they were finally gonna become real.

"You're hired." He told the blond haired woman with great enthusiasm. If she couldn't be her secretary, at least she'd be in the same building as him. Oh, the joy of it. He didn't even care why she wanted a job in Japan out of the blue; he certainly didn't care if she was worth hiring or above the age level required, he wasn't letting Judy Tate out of his hands.

Having her there in his office with him was a dream come true. How great would it be if they could work side by side, former animosity forgotten?

Judy resisted the urge to sweat drop with how Boris was gawking at her with dreamy eyes. With a muttered thank you, she got up from her seat and proceeded towards the door. This was much easier than she expected. Now she could easily keep an eye on her precious baby, and with Boris being as fixated with her as he has been she would be get her way around this place with ease. Today was a good day, now to head off to the dojo to see her precious Maxie.

Boris could only smile dreamily as he saw his long time crush exit _his _office, oh today was definitely a good day.

* * *

**AN: 26 precious days of summer vacation on the wall, 26 days of vacation. Take one down pass it around, 25 precious days of vacation on the wall. o.o**

**This has to be my fave chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed. :P**

**Thank you to _Rangerapprentice, Nazrita, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_ and _Aquila Tempestas_ for reviewing _Mystel_. :)  
**

**Review. :)**

**9th August, 2012. 04:30 a.m.**


	9. Dunga

_**Chapter 9: Dunga**_

_Dressed against dress code , _it was the first thing that Boris Balcov noticed as Dunga made his way inside his office with a not-so-light knock – more like a thunderous pounding – on the door. Baggy jeans, shirt with ripped sleeves. Was that a tattoo on his arm? No suit! The _outrage! _Head covered with a bandana that hid the mop of blond hair. True to his holy beast, the young man did have a very _ape-_ish appearance.

"The candidate took his seat and greeted, "hey," waving his hand in front of the former world-dominator's face.

Boris was still concentrating on the young man's unruly appearance and attire; it did not please him at all, and certainly did not chalk up any points in his favor in Boris's books. He frowned when he heard the informal greeting slip from the former blader's mouth.

Dunga had his arms folded across his chest and he was impatiently waiting for Boris to stop gawking at him and start the interview. He was determined to get this job; he was not going to fail! Dunga had been resolute enough to get a permanent tattoo of the company's logo on his forearm; he wanted his interviewer to know his fortitude, his spirit, his allegiance and most of all: his desperateness! He could not afford _not_ to get this job; Miriam refused to lend him another penny!

"Ahem," Boris let out a little throat-clearing cough. He was done going through the blonde man's files and wanted to ask him some basic questions.

It took all of Dunga's will power not to snap at the formal world-dominator throughout the conversation. He knew his own self well and he had been mentally prepared to have to control his anger if he wanted to get this job, he just didn't know that it would be this hard. All he wanted to do was choke Boris with his red tie, which Dunga had to admit made Boris look very hot and very sexy.

Boris Balcov was not impressed, not at all; Dunga had below-average grades, no masters degree, nothing too noteworthy in his resume; talking to him right now, he had had nothing remarkable to say, nothing that would be worth mentioning on his behalf. The only thing that Boris found striking was his desperation and willingness to do any sort of work.

Before dismissing the man from his office, Boris decided to ask Dunga one final question in this meeting, something which had been intriguing and distracting him from the start. "Is that tattoo, a logo of this company?"

There was a snort in response from Dunga. "Of course it is."

Boris gaped at him. "Would you mind getting another which says, 'Boris Balcov'?"

Dunga grunted in response. "Sure." He didn't see how it would matter, but sure, whatever floated the purple haired interviewer's boat.

It took all the strength and restraint he had from jumping on his desk and hooting in joy. He had always wanted to have a minion who would get a tattoo of his name. Voltaire being the no-fun ass jerk he was, just like his grandson, was determined that all the soldiers would have the 'BioVolt' tattoo, not Boris's name. He finally was going to have a minion who'd have a tattoo of his name! The joy of it! Dunga would be working for the company, but still he would be under Boris's charge if he got hired.

Sure, he would have to answer to the higher-ups for hiring such an unremarkable canditate when, clearly, there could be better applicants out there, he _did_ hire Ian, and he wasn't even a high school graduate! And Dunga, with his spirit and enthusiasm, might be of some use to the company, eh?

Sometimes there were things more important that education which came into play first; with his brawns and apparent devotion, Dunga just might be pretty useful in the more dubious parts of his work. Boris might not be aiming for world domination anymore and holding a respectable job position instead, but it didn't mean that he didn't have a bit more err, _shadier_ side-businesses going on.

Once a rat, always a rat…

Finally there was a candidate which could be of some use to _him. _His mouth curled into a smirk, "You're hired."

Excitement flowed through Dunga as he heard the words of the man sitting in front of him; he guffawed loudly in relief and slumped himself in the chair. He couldn't believe his ears! He kept his anger in control and got the job. In Miriam's pretty little face! Without another word, not even a goodbye, Dunga rushed his way out of the office. He needed to celebrate, he actually got the job! This would show Miriam that he wasn't as incapable as she thought him to be.

Boris, at the moment, could care less. After so many years, he had gotten himself a minion again, who'd be ready to cater to all his evil and sinister whims. Oh this was going to be good. Boris couldn't wait for Dunga to start working.

* * *

**Writing this chapter and watching V Force episode 5 (Guess whose back in Town) I realized/ re-realized the following facts:**

**(1) Kai looks**_**hot**_**in his Whitney Prep Uniform.**  
**(2) Kai's hair is like a bird's nest.**  
**(3) Wyatt is Gay and was**_**so**_**crushing on Kai. Lol**  
**(4)The boys in Kai's school are all very gay and quite, err…. prissy – for a lack of a better word; oh, and also quite creepy.****  
****(5)The gay school mates of Kai had this to say when they first met him: "Who in the world does he think he is? Oh sure, he won the world the world Beyblade Championships, but does that make him any better? Yes, then again, he doesn't have our natural good looks but we must accept him for what he is, that's the least we can do." *blinks* *blinks again* Roll on the floor laughing or be angry, I am not sure what to do…!**

**Thank you to _Rangerapprentice, Nazrita, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai_ and _Aquila Tempestas_ for reviewing_ Judy_. :) And _Desastrus_ for reviewing all the previous chapters. xD**

**Review. :)**

**18th August, 2012. 09:40 p.m.**


	10. Voltaire Hiwatari

_**Voltaire Hiwatari**_

Boris stared in confusion at the man seated in front of him; he looked different on a seat in his little office instead of one in his grand and regal office back in Russia. Voltaire did not just fit in, in this kind of environment. It was odd for Boris to say the least, not to mention awkward; his former boss had been in _his _office for about ten minutes.

Either of them were yet to say a word.

After a further few minutes of awkward silence in which Boris fidgeted and Voltaire regarded the room he was in with contempt and disgust as obvious as the last time he visited the dojo where his disappointment of a grandson lived in, the white haired man decided to finally disclose the purpose of his unexpected presence. "You might not know this," he began in an enigmatic voice, "but the Russian Government has banned me from running Hiwatari Enterprises." He paused for a moment. "Kai didn't take my not-hiring him to work at the company quite so well, and spilled to the government every one of my damned secrets!"

Voltaire paused again and gripped the table top in front of him to calm his nerves. Meanwhile his purple haired interviewer continued staring at him quizzically. It was only when Boris cleared his throat the Voltaire continued.

"Now, where was I?" The former owner of Hiwatari Enterprises mused theatrically, "yes, I have been declared unfit to run the company, and that miserable excuse of a grandson is now the sole owner and in charge of all that I created with my sweat and blood."

Boris scrunched his nose in disgust, but the old man didn't seem to notice.

Voltaire slammed a fist on the table in sheer contempt. "It did not do me well to underestimate that bastard of a boy."

Boris chose to feign disinterest in the whole story, though he was deeply interested in wanting to know how Kai actually took over the company, it seemed that going from one office to the next in search of a job which would meet his very high demands was not for the Hiwatari heir. The fact that his old master got conned by his grandson, who was just in his twenties, was also very amusing, and he certainly wanted to know the juicy details very much, 'cause despite how much he hated the boy's guts, the situation was quite ironically humerous.

But instead of indulging, he settled on seeing to the matter at hand. "What do you want from me, Voltaire?" he asked wearily looking at the man in front of him. "If you want me back as your right hand man, or give you a job, you can forget it!"

Voltaire blinked in genuine surprise. "You actually thought that I would work in this dump?" he chuckled leaning back into this seat. "Jeez, Balkov, I just applied here so I see you to curse about Kai, the boy who's been a thorn in my side since he was a child, who swindled me out of my empire!"

The purple haired man looked dumbly at his former master, too shocked by the new information to completely digest it. However he couldn't help breathe a sigh of relief, at least his worst suspicions had not been confirmed, Voltaire applied for a job _not _because he wanted a job. Thank God. Now that the prospect of not being forced by another Hiwatari for a job, was returning his amusement at the situation of Kai being annoyed enough to force-take over the company.

He leaned back in his chair and grinned at the former world dominator. "Ugh, don't remind me," he groaned agreeing whole heartedly with Voltaire's emotion's about the former blader. "He acts like he owns every damned person he talks to!"

Voltaire nodded sympathetically. "You think you have it bad, remember I am _related _to him."

Boris hissed, the every concept of being related to the former Bladebreaker sounding worse than a curse. Oh, this felt good, talking bad about their common enemy. Kai was such an eyesore, complicating both their lives just by existing. Heck, if Kai wasn't there he would be working peacefully and Voltaire would be in Russia running his company. But now there were stuck there together in his little office, with nothing better to do than talk about how big of an eyesore he, Kai was.

Boris blinked in realization. Talking bad about Kai and cursing him to the deepest pits of hell with the only man who hated Kai as much as he did, ooh, this was going to be a _very _fun afternoon! If only Hiromi and Brooklyn were here with them, it would have made this curse-fest even more amusing. Alas! But Boris was sure that he and Voltaire would make the afternoon quite entertaining and equally satisfying on their own too.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to Rangerapprentice, Kawaii-Chibi-Kai and nazrita for reviewing the last chapter. Wrote this a week ago, and I'm actually quite fond of it. :P**

**Please, review. :P**

**02:10 a.m. 27th August, 2012**


End file.
